Murderess
by Legions
Summary: The Doctor and Ace are trapped aboard a tourist shuttle with murders about. How original, huh? READ & REVIEW PEOPLE! READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Doctor stood in a dark corner of the room watching the couple fight. They didn't know he was there and he didn't want them to.

"All right, keys come here," the Doctor whispered as he reached over to the keys at the desk.

"What did you do to him, Derek!" said a woman.

"Nothing, Alia, you're just overreacting here! We can…" said Derek.

_Cute couple..._

"I want you to get rid of it!" screamed Alia.

What on earth were they screaming about anyway? The Doctor asked himself. Derek turned around towards the Doctor. Quickly the Doctor took his hand away from the keys and reverted back into the shadows. His icy blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness that surrounded him. He needed those keys to get Ace out of her cell.

_It's amazing how fast things happen isn't it, Doctor?_ The Doctor asked himself. _We walk out of the TARDIS and get arrested for murder before I can even say hello._

_Almost here…Yes! Now, let's get out of here._ The Doctor turned to return to the passage hidden in a bookcase where he had come from when—

"Oi! Professor?" said a teenaged girl in a black bomber jacket. Ace.

_What…how?_

"Oh, sorry folks, I must have the wrong room. Have you seen…?" said Ace

"Get in here now!" said Alia grabbed Ace by the arm and threw her at her husband.

"Derek! Tie her up! NOW!" demanded the woman as she turned to lock the door behind her.

"Hang on a bit! What did I…" Ace said.

"Gag her" said Alia. She folded her arms and began to pace back and forth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Doctor traversed down the hall back to the cabin his allys were.

_You can't really call them friends yet, can you?_ The Doctor asked himself as he unlocked the door with the key given to him. He stepped in and at a desk sat Dr. Swenson and over at sitting on the bed speaking to him was his grandson, Grant.

"Who is it, Grant!" yelled Dr. Swenson groping for his cane and struggling to stand up to see the visitor.

"It's just the Doctor, Grandpa. Hello, Doctor! Did you get the keys?" said Grant.

The Doctor reached into his large pockets of his dark brown jacket and pulled out a ring of keys. "Yes, I did actually but…"

"But what, Doctor?" Swenson asked, his eyes narrowing at the Doctor.

"Ace is out of one jail and into another!" the Doctor shouted. He walked over to a chair in a corner of the cabin and sat down with a sigh. Taking his hat off and lying it down on his question mark umbrella he said, "That girl…"

"You don't seem very worried, Doctor." Said Grant. "Shouldn't you be trying to get her out? Where is she being—"

"What is Grogravahn, Doctor Swenson?" the Doctor interrupted.

"Hmm! Grogravahn? Never heard of it before in my life, Doctor, what is it?" replied Swenson.

"That's where Ace is," the Doctor sighed.

Swenson stood up. "Sounds mighty dangerous, Doctor, she could be having her skin being burned off by acid as we speak. Or…"

"Grandpa!" Grant shouted.

"Oh what is it now, child? Can't you see I'm trying to comfort our friend the Doctor?" Swenson yelled, poking the end of his cane towards Grant at every syllable.

_Well, I guess you can consider them friends now, Doctor. They don't seem very harmful…_

"Thank you, Dr. Swenson, for your…input on the predicament." The Doctor said.

"DOCTOR JOHN SMITH, COME TO THE BRIDGE, PLEASE! DOCTOR JOHN SMITH!" called a loudspeaker from overhead.

The Doctor sat in his chair with his eyes closed and holding his temples with his index fingers without even flinching at the sound of his "name".

"Doctor?" asked Grant. "Doctor? Isn't John Smith your…your fake name or something?"

"My alias, yes, why do you ask?" said the Doctor.

Grant shifted uncomfortably and looked at his Grandfather.

The Doctor looked down at the ground, "Wait…" he said. "OH!" he jumped up and ran out of the door without bothering to close it.

The secretary sat at her desk playing a computer game when she heard a crash coming down from the hall. She looked up. She was frozen in place. She looked at the source of the noise…

_SCREEEEAAAACHHH! _

The Doctor slid across the wet floor and towards the front desk.

"Hello!" gasped the Doctor trying to catch his breath. "I'm the Doctor—umm—John Smith! Does the Captain wish to see me?"


End file.
